


birds of a feather

by zoo (winren)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo
Summary: Boo Seungkwan is sure he's straight, but birds of a feather...





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> this was my favorite verkwan au i've come up with and im glad i finally got to write it 
> 
> honestly thank u [kassy](http://www.twitter.com/kwanspoonyoung) for telling me im a bum and should actually write my aus 
> 
> also i added some sexuality talk at the end so if that bothers you in any sort feel free to skip it! 
> 
> pls enjoy uwu and happy pride month!!

When Seokmin and Soonyoung invited Seungkwan to go to the Whitebird Cafe, the younger had tried to think of many excuses to not go. It wasn’t because of the quality of coffee or that he didn’t want to spend time with his best friends. It was because of the reputation it had around it. 

 

Whitebird Cafe was known as the hot spot where the homosexual people went to hang out. Seungkwan wasn’t homophobic. His two best friends were gay. 

 

But Seungkwan couldn’t find valid excuses and his friends managed to drag him that Wednesday afternoon. 

 

Seungkwan stands in line periodically checking his phone for any new text messages. Seokmin is trying to recommend something to him, but he can’t really concentrate on him. He tries not to look as awkward as he feels. He doesn’t really want to look around as if he’s afraid someone will spot him and think something of it. 

 

They reach the front of the line and Soonyoung confidentally says his order and Seungkwan is next. He regrets not listening to what Seokmin was telling him. He just stares at the board trying to skim quickly over everything. The barista waits patiently and when Seungkwan says a drink name, he almost misses the smile the barista sends him. Seungkwan tries not to grimace. 

 

The barista calls out Seungkwan’s name. His drink is the last one out, but he doesn’t want to go up there alone. He doesn’t want to voice that out loud though because he knows how it’ll come off. He makes his way over to the counter. 

 

“Is this your first time here?” the barista asks. Seungkwan looks up at him, nodding his head. “Yeah, I would’ve remembered seeing you before. You should order the latte next time.” 

 

“I’m not gay,” is the only thing that comes out of Seungkwan’s mouth. He cringes, looking back at the barista. He wants to apologize, but before he can, the other thrusts the cup into Seungkwan’s hands. 

 

The barista rolls his eyes, “Here’s your drink.” 

 

Seungkwan walks back to his seat, feeling like a piece of shit. He didn’t mean to be so brash. Soonyoung and Seokmin are talking about their upcoming tests, but Seungkwan doesn’t pay much attention. 

 

He keeps looking back at the counter and watches the barista with faded purple hair work. The other never looks over at him and Seungkwan is thankful for that. 

  
  


X

  
  


Seokmin invites Seungkwan to a small get together off campus. Seungkwan tries really hard to think of more excuses. He doesn’t mind meeting new people, but he knows that these are friends that Seokmin made either at the cafe or in one of his clubs. 

 

Seungkwan wears a light blue sweater and black jeans and when he walks into the apartment, he feels out of place compared to everyone. Even Seokmin and Soonyoung are wearing dark colors. Everyone looks alternative and the only thing colorful about them is that some of them have dyed hair. 

 

Even Soonyoung is spotting bright red hair. 

 

Seokmin bounds over to Seungkwan, latching onto him. He brings him over to a group of equally alternative hipster people. Two of them have light pink hair and bright smiles as they greet Seungkwan. He shakes their hands and goes mute, watching them return to their conversation. 

 

They’re discussing the latest season of Black Mirror. Before Seungkwan can even join the conversation, he’s pulled away by Soonyoung. They’re heading to another group towards the kitchen. Seungkwan’s heart starts racing when he spots the lavender haired barista. He’s standing next to two tall men, talking animatedly moving his hands around to gesture. 

 

“Mingyu! You have to meet Seungkwan. He’s everything you’ve been looking for.” Soonyoung shouts, nudging Seungkwan closer to the group. The barista stops talking and looks over at the two. Seungkwan notices the slight grimace the other sends them. 

 

"You have the best face shape," the man with black hair, Mingyu, says. He's wearing a red and white striped button up and the boxed water he's holding looks tiny compared to his large hands. 

 

"Thanks?" Seungkwan replies. 

 

"He's not gay, Mingyu. You don't have a chance." the barista scoffs. Seungkwan turns to glare at him, but he doesn't know what he's mad about. For outing him? As straight? It could be worse. 

 

"Vernon, you don't have to be gay to pay someone a compliment," the other tall man says. He has bright blonde hair, with a mint-dyed undercut. 

 

"Yeah, but I don't think Seungkwan knows that." The barista, Vernon, turns around and walks out of the kitchen, stopping by one of the counters to grab a handful of cheez-its. 

 

Mingyu raises as eyebrow at that and the blonde just shakes his head. 

 

"We apologize for him. He's a music major." the blonde says as if that explains everything. He holds out his hand for Seungkwan to take. "Wonwoo." he introduces. His voice is deep and his features sharp and Seungkwan is suddenly intimidated by him. His aura and the way he holds himself makes the other get chills down his arm. 

 

"I'm Mingyu. I'm a film major and I have this big midterm coming up and Soonyoung was right when he said you were everything that I've been looking for." Mingyu explains. Seungkwan is still  confused as to what he means, but he let's the other continue in hopes he explains himself further. "It's a series of photos that we have to do and I think you'd be the perfect model for what I'm envisioning."

 

Soonyoung is bouncing excitedly next to him. He seems very happy that Mingyu and Seungkwan are meeting. 

 

"What's your major," Wonwoo asks, switching the conversation over to him. 

 

Seungkwan looks up at him confused and the other has to repeat himself. 

 

"Oh, I'm an education major. I want to teach middle schoolers," Seungkwan answers. 

 

"That's bold." Wonwoo says. Seungkwan is confused as to what he means, but doesn't press any further. 

 

He can't because Seokmin is calling them all over to the living room. 

 

There's a crowd surrounding the television. There is nowhere to sit so people resort to either standing or sitting on the wood floors. 

 

The people sitting closer to the television are playing Mario Kart on the Nintendo 64 and are actually doing really well. Every other character is far behind them. One of the boys playing is one he met earlier, Jeonghan. Two other's he hasn't met, but they were talking to Soonyoung before he had pulled Seungkwan away. The other player is Vernon and from what it looks like, he's in the lead playing Toad. 

 

A few of the people around him are cheering for Jeonghan, but most cheer for Vernon. 

 

Vernon finishes the race, standing up and handing his controller over to someone. He meets Seungkwan's gaze and looks away quickly, heading to the hallway. 

 

Seungkwan wants to follow after, but he stays put, downing the rest of his drink.

  
  


X

  
  


Seungkwan's reading his history textbook when Mingyu walks over, interrupting him. Seungkwan looks up at the other, shielding his eyes from the sun. They're outside in the pavilion, in front of the student union.

 

Mingyu holds out a Starbucks cup and the other stares at it warily. He feels guilty taking the cup, but when he takes a sip of the americano, he forgets about it.

 

"What are you studying?" Mingyu asks, taking the seat in front of him.

 

"The World War," Seungkwan says, rolling his eyes and closing the book exasperatedly. Any mention of war and Seungkwan immediately wants to take a nap. He doesn't know how he's managed to keep up with his readings, but he does and that's all he cares for.

 

"I'm glad I saw you on campus. I forgot to get your number at the get together. I would really appreciate your help on my project. I promise it would be much." Mingyu explains. Seungkwan squirms in his seat at the mention of the project. He's not really comfortable in front of cameras and knowing that Mingyu thinks his face shape is 'what he's looking for' makes him even more uneasy.

 

Seungkwan starts to protest, but Mingyu cuts him off before he gets to say no,

 

"Please. It'll just be max half an hour I'll need you for. I'll pay for your service in more americanos. My boyfriend works at Whitebird, I can get you a discount for the next two weeks." Mingyu pleads.

 

"Your boyfriend?" Seungkwan asks.

 

"Yeah, Wonwoo. He doesn't mind that I use him for my photography like this. He'd rather I use his work discount than have him model for me." Mingyu says, chuckling.

 

Seungkwan releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

"What if he's not working when I go in?" Seungwan asks. He's trying to remember if he had seen Wonwoo working the counter the time he had gone with Seokmin and Soonyoung. He's sure he wouldn't forget the mint undercut, but he really only remembers Vernon.

 

"I'll tell the other baristas about the hookup. They'll understand and just put it under Wonwoo's tab."

 

Seungkwan nods and Mingyu takes that as him agreeing. He smiles widely and Seungkwan looks at him in awe. He was so handsome and even Seungkwan could admit that.

  
  


X

  
  


Seungkwan walks into Whitebird Cafe on his own this time. He has twenty minutes before class and he figured that he could go for some coffee and Mingyu said his two weeks would start that week.

 

Luckily Wonwoo is working the register so he doesn't have to worry about awkwardly stating the deal he has with Mingyu.

 

"Seungkwan!" the other greets when he gets to the front of the line. "What can I help you with today?"

 

"I'll take a medium ice mocha latte please," Seungkwan orders.

 

"Mingyu told me you'd be ordering americanos," Wonwoo says, writing Seungkwan's order on the cup.

 

"Oh, I can order an americano instead if that's cheaper and easier." Seungkwan apologizes.

 

Wonwoo looks up alarmed. "I didn't mean it like that. There's no difference. It's coming out of Mingyu's wallet anyways."

 

Seungkwan is confused as to how the arrangement works, but when Wonwoo doesn't ask for payment or hand him a receipt, he walks over to one of the couches in the corner.

 

He brings out his phone, unsure of what to do while he waits. He figures watching the baristas work would be a little creepy and he still feels uneasy sitting in the cafe, especially alone.

 

He glances up from his phone to look around the cafe. There's many people taking over the tables and other couches. Some were students with their macbooks open, forgotten as they converse with each other. Other's were business men, their bluetooths hanging out of their ears as they type furiously.

 

Seungkwan figures that the reputation that the cafe has was just that. He feels silly for even thinking that coming to the cafe would change how people would view him. He doesn't know why that bothered him in the first place.

 

His name is called and he stands up and heads over to the counter to get his drink. He's met with Vernon's lavender hair and indifferent expression.

 

"Your latte," Vernon says, shoving the cup into Seungkwan's hands. Seungkwan wants to say something about the other's attitude, but he can't bring himself to do anything except wrap his fingers around the warm cup.

 

"Thanks. I ordered it because someone told me to try it." Seungkwan says. Vernon raises a brow at that but doesn't say anything else, instead turning around to start making another coffee.

  
  


X

  
  


Seokmin has his music blaring as they sit in his car waiting in the parking lot. Soonyoung was supposed to be getting out of his class soon. They were going to Jeonghan's place for another get together. Seokmin promised there'd be alcohol this time.

 

Seungkwan is excited that it's finally Friday and he doesn't have to worry about anything for the next two days. He just finished a literature final and he feels drained. The music is loud enough that he doesn't have time to sit and think about how he probably didn't do as well as he hoped.

 

Seungkwan spots Soonyoung walking along the path from his building. He's walking with two other people. One with a bright red mullet and the other with silver gray hair

Seungkwan assumes they're going to the get together also just judging by their hair color. Soonyoung and Seokmin hang out with art majors and it really shows.

 

"That's Seungcheol and Jihoon." Seokmin says, when he sees the confused look Seungkwan is sporting.

 

"Jihoon?" he asks. The name is familiar and he's pretty sure it's because that's all who Soonyoung has been able to talk about.

 

"The one and only. Don't mention it though. We're giving him a ride over to Han's. If you embarrass Soonyoung, he'll probably unfriend you."

 

"Got it."

 

"But you can try to play wingman and hype him up a little." Seokmin suggests. He puts the car  in reverse and changes the station to something more bubblegum pop.

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung slid into the backseat right when the song ends. Soonyoung takes the middle seat and Seungkwan eyes him judgmentally.

 

The entire car ride to Jeonghan's house is suffocating. Soonyoung is painfully obviously flirting with Jihoon, but the other is just as painfully oblivious to the other's advances. Seungkwan wants to pull Jihoon aside and tell him straight up that Soonyoung had the biggest crush on him, but he assumes that that would be embarrassing Soonyoung. something that Seokmin advised against.

 

Jeonghan's house is the same one that they hung out in at the last get together.

 

Seungkwan had made sure to wear darker colors this time around and going by what everyone else was wearing, he feels like he made the right choice.

 

He didn't own much black clothing except for jeans, so he just opted for a dark blue short sleeve button up. He matches with Seokmin's navy blue short shorts.

 

Just as Seokmin had promised, the kitchen is littered with different types of alcohol bottles. Some boxed wine is perched on the island along with plastic wine glasses.

 

He heads towards the drinks and sees Wonwoo already there mixing drinks for everyo

"A barista and a bartender. Is there anything you can't do?" Seokmin jokes, holding out his cup of coke so the other can pour some malibu in it.

 

"He can't suck his own dick, sadly." Mingyu chimes in, coming to stand by Wonwoo as he makes Seungkwan a drink.

 

"I don't know many people who can. I think Joshua had mentioned he was getting close, but I don't think anyone else can do it." Wonwoo grumbles, as if not being able to suck his own dick was a problem he was deeply worried about.

 

"That's not true! Wen Junhui is very flexible and I'm sure if he put his mind to it, he can suck his own dick!" Seokmin says matter of factly. His face lights up and he heads out of the kitchen towards the den and Seungkwan is afraid to follow him. He's sure that the other is planning to go ask that very person to try it out.

 

His curiosity gets the better of him and he follows his friend, taking the drink that Wonwoo had mixed for him. He takes a sip and cringes at the strong flavor of alcohol. Normally he'd have put more mixer than alcohol, but he's probably sure that the other had done it so he could reach his buzz quicker.

 

"Wen Junhui!" Seokmin shouts, alerting everyone in the den. The den was located farther the hallway and was furnished with a giant television screen and mix-matched couches. Off to the side were a couple of pinball machines and a ping pong table. Seungkwan was impressed with everything that Jeonghan was able to furnish his den with.

 

Soonyoung had mentioned that Jeonghan came from a wealthy family and that he frequently rented out rooms to other college students and had his house on Airbnb.

 

"The house is paid for and his father pays his bills. Jeonghan just pockets all the money he gets and uses it to buy more arcade games." Soonyoung had said.

 

"Wen Junhui, your majesty. I heard from a certain fellow that you are flexible as fuck!" Mingyu says. He comes up behind Seungkwan, scaring him.

 

"Yeah, and?" the man, Junhui says, standing up from where he was seated on the couch.

 

"We want you to suck your own dick." Seokmin proudly states. The room erupts in laughter and Seungkwan finds himself laughing along, only if to release the tension he was holding. He was afraid Junhui's reaction would be one that was off-putting, but relaxes when the other just groans in response.

 

"Is no one else grossed out by Seokmin asking me to suck my own dick?" Junhui asks, looking around the room. The others all shrug and stay silent, waiting for Junhui to continue. "Did you want me to do it in front of everyone, like some orgy, or did you just want to know if I could?"

 

Seokmin turns to look at Mingyu and Seungkwan waiting for them to answer for him. Mingyu mouths something and Seokmin turns back to the group and says proudly, "We just want to know if you can."

 

Everyone waits for Junhui's response expectadely.

 

Junhui rolls his eyes and takes his seat back on the couch and brings his cup to his mouth, pausing right before he takes a drink. "I can."

 

Everyone in the room loses it. Wonwoo and Mingyu cling to each other and start jumping up and down and four people crowd around Junhui asking him to tell more.

 

Seungkwan watches this from the door frame and cracks a smile, drinking more of his drink, as he observes each person.

 

Some people he hasn't met and he would go up to them and introduce himself, but he finds it unsettling for him to do it on his own.

 

"I'm sorry for my friends," someone says beside Seungkwan, scaring the life out of him. He turns and see Vernon standing beside him. He wonders how he didn't notice the other walk up to him.

 

"They're different," Seungkwan says. They are different from what he's used to. They all dress in only dark colors and sport brightly colored hair and talk about the weirdest things.

 

And from what he's seen and heard, most of them identify as gay.

 

"Yeah they are." is all Vernon says before walking away from Seungkwan and further into the den.

 

The other observes him.

 

Vernon walks up to one of the pinball machines and starts playing. It's a knock-off version of Space Invaders and from what Seungkwan can see at his angle, Vernon is pretty good.

 

Seungkwan frowns thinking about how good Vernon was at games. He was great at Mario Kart 64 and now at the Space Invaders game. He wonders how far the other's gaming abilities take him. He wants to ask if Vernon was just as good at King's Cup as he was at playing Toad in a video game. He assumes that they were two different things.

 

"You're checking Vernon out," Seokmin says, a smug smile adorning his beautiful face. Seungkwan stares at him in shock, unaware of how to respond. "It's okay, I too, have found myself admiring Vernon's beauty."

 

"I wasn't checking Vernon out. I was actually just wondering how good Vernon would be at King's cup." Seungkwan mutters.

 

"I don't think he'll be as good as you. You're what the cool kids like to call, a beer pong God." Seokmin compliments. Seungkwan rolls his eyes. He goes to take another sip of his drink but finds that he had already finished it.

 

"I can ask him if you want." Seokmin says. Before Seungkwan can protest, Seokmin is already calling out for Vernon. Vernon raises one of his hands quickly as if telling Seokmin to wait. He seems to be very into his game and Seungkwan kind of worries for the others score.

 

He finds this the perfect time to escape the den so he doesn't have to talk to Vernon when he comes over and Seokmin asks him about King's Cup.

 

He heads to the kitchen looking to refill his drink.

 

Jeonghan and Jihoon are the only ones in there. Jeonghan is pulling what looks to be jello shots, out of the fridge. Seungkwan perks up when he sees that they're green apple.

 

"Just in time." Seungkwan says bounding over to the other and almost losing his footing. He braces himself on the fridge, Jihoon holding out a hand to steady him.

 

"Maybe you should cut down on your drinks," Jeonghan says. He still hands Seungkwan a jello shot, which the other takes happily.

 

"I've only drank one cup." Seungkwan grumbles.

 

"One cup of what?"

 

"I don't know, Wonwoo made it for me."

 

"Ah, that's why." Jeonghan says. "Wonwoo makes his drinks more alcohol than he does mixers. One drink from him will have you stumbling." Jeonghan explains.

 

Seungkwan presses his back against the cold fridge door and revels in the feeling. He mumbles something that no one can hear.

 

"I'll go get Soonyoung," Jihoon says, running out of the kitchen and towards the den.

 

Seungkwan is confused about what is going on, but he can't find it in himself to move away from the cold fridge.

 

"We should've told you about it," Jeonghan mutters, fixing Seungkwan a glass of water.

 

Seungkwan takes it gratefully, but cringes when he notices that it's room temperature. He tries to give it back to Jeonghan, but the other pushes it back at him. "Drink it. Cold water would make you throw up."

 

Seungkwan reluctantly chugs the water. He lets his head fall against the fridge and just stands there, thinking. He doesn't know what he's thinking about, but he lets his mind wander.

 

Soonyoung comes into the kitchen followed by Jihoon and Vernon. Seungkwan wants to ask why Vernon was there, but he can't say much, only mutter for more water.

 

He doesn't know how the cup gets into his hands, he's thankful. His head keeps falling back, but instead of hitting the cold fridge, he falls into something warmer. He curls into himself, his knees tucking under his chin. Soonyoung is kneeling in front of him and saying something, but he can't hear much. He just revels in the warmth around him.

 

"We should get you home," is all he hears before closing his eyes.

 

  
  
X

 

 

Seungkwan wakes up in a cold sweat. He groans at the pounding of his head and turns in bed. He lets his eyes open, but they're crusty and swollen shut. He rubs it away and brings his hands down to lift his shirt up, feeling hot and gross. He moans when the cold air hits his stomach.

 

His phone near him, buzzes twice.

 

He reaches for it, cowering at the brightness.

 

There's five notifications from snapchat and ten text messages from his groupchat with Seokmin and Soonyoung. He opens the snapchats first and see that they're just streaks that he ignores.

 

He opens his groupchat and sees Soonyoung already typing.

 

**_Soonie: please tell me you're not dead_ **

**_Soonie: good morning btw_ **

 

Seungkwan replies quickly, and turns his phone off, dragging himself out of bed.

 

He heads to his bathroom and stands there staring at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell and he felt like shit. The bright fluorescent lights not doing anything good for his pounding head. He turns the lights off as he pees and almost trips as he walks over to the sink to wash his hands and continue getting ready. He figures tripping and breaking his skull open is a better option than being blinded by his lights.

 

He crawls back into bed once he's changed into a different pair of sweatpants and a warmer sweater.

 

He picks up his phone and sees the latest text from Seokmin claiming that he and Soonyoung were on their way to his apartment. It was sent six minutes ago and just as he's about to send another text, there's a knock on his door. He wants to text Seokmin to just let himself in, but he also worries about telling him where the spare key was. He knows that once he tells his friend, the other will take advantage of it and always invite himself in.

 

He knows this from past experiences.

 

Seungkwan makes his way over to the front door, his blanket dragging behind him. He wrapped himself in a burrito and he's ready to put the tea kettle on, but he knows that sound of it being done will bother him.

 

He opens the door expecting to see Seokmin and Soonyoung, but Vernon stands there in all his lavender haired beauty.

 

"What are you doing here," is the first thing Seungkwan says, followed by a "Get in, it's pouring and cold."

 

"I came to check on you," Vernon says, stepping inside. He slips his shoes off and follows Seungkwan farther in.

 

"How'd you get my address?" Seungkwan asks, walking over to his small kitchen to set the tea kettle up. He figures he'll just power through. He has guests and he has to entertain them after all.

 

"Soonyoung gave it to me." Vernon responds. He stands awkwardly by the door frame.

 

"He should be here any minute. They texted me that they were coming."

 

"Yeah, I don't think so. Soonyoung is the one who sent me." Vernon says. Seungkwan turns to him, just as the tea kettle starts screeching.

 

"They're not coming?" he asks, pushing the kettle out of the heat.

 

"I don't know for sure. Soonyoung wanted me to check up on you to make sure you hadn't puked yourself in your sleep." Vernon responds. He lifts the bag he was holding on the counter beside him. "I brought you food that hopefully won't make you throw up."

 

Seungkwan walks over to the bag, and nudges it open. Inside is a bunch of fruit and some fruit juice packets. Seungkwan feels so thankful. He doesn’t know Vernon at all and still the other went out of his way to bring him food and check up on him. Granted Seokmin had probably forced the poor kid, but it was the action that counted this time around. 

 

“You didn’t have to. I know you can’t stand me.” Seungkwan says, taking one of the juice pouches and drinking it. Vernon shrugs, not denying it. Seungkwan wishes for the ground to come up and swallow him whole.

 

They sit there in silence and Seungkwan jumps out of his seat when he remembers that he made tea. He offers Vernon some and tell him to pick whichever tea he wants from the cabinet. 

 

“Sleepy Time?” Seungkwan questions when he spots what Vernon grabs. “If you get sleepy I guess you can take my bed.” He doesn’t notice how it comes off until he can see Vernon visibly freeze while pouring in his sugar. Seungkwan takes note that he makes his tea exactly like he does. 

 

“I’ll only take it if you’re also in it,” Vernon replies, leaning against the counter staring down the other. Seungkwan squirms in his seat and tries to occupy himself with opening another juice pack. 

 

He doesn't know if the other is flirting and somehow the thought of him flirting back doesn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Vernon walks over and takes a seat next to him at the island. They sit in silence, Vernon scrolling through his messages and Seungkwan occupying himself with literally anything. The silence isn't as awkward as he imagined it would be, but neither of them can seem to figure out what to say next.

 

They've never spoken more than a couple words to each other and now they were sitting in Seungkwan's kitchen drinking tea and just silently wishing they could say something to each other. 

 

“I’ll tell Soonyoung that you’re doing good and I’ll be out of your hair.” Vernon says, standing up and taking his mug over to the sink. Seungkwan wants to tell him that he can stay for longer, but he doesn’t know how to phrase it in an appealing way. What could he offer that would make Vernon want to stay?

 

Seungkwan follows Vernon to the door, not wanting to seem like an ungrateful host. He watches as Vernon puts his shoes on and Seungkwan takes his chance to reach out for Vernon’s hand when he stands up. 

 

Vernon whips his head up to look at Seungkwan, his eyes full of confusement and his hand burning hot. Seungkwan doesn’t know what to do now, but pull Vernon towards him into a hug. The other tenses up, but lets his arms wrap around Seungkwan’s waist. They stay like that for not much longer than a few seconds. 

 

“Goodbye, Vernon. Thanks again for bringing me food.” Seungkwan says sending Vernon out with a small wave. 

 

Once he’s closed the door behind him, he lets himself fall to the ground, his hand over his beating heart. He feels so dramatic and like a teen girl in those romance movies. He’s glad no one’s around to see him.

  
  


X

  
  


Vernon comes over to his house again, but this time with Soonyoung, Seokmin and Jihoon. He doesn’t know why he also invited Vernon to their movie nights, but when Soonyoung asked if he can invite Jihoon, Seungkwan had figured that it was the perfect excuse to invite Vernon also.

 

The movie they choose is some American horror film from the nineties and even with the subtitles on, he finds it hard to follow along. Soonyoung has taken advantage of the fact that Jihoon was scared of any scary movie ever and managed to do the yawn-arm-over-the-shoulder move and Seungkwan was more impressed with that than the movie.

 

The movie ends in an uneventful very pushed plot twist and Seungkwan thinks its the perfect time to make some more popcorn. Jihoon offers to go to the store to pick up some drinks, when Seungkwan mentions that they only have tap water. Soonyoung and Seokmin tag along with him, even though Seungkwan thinks that three people is overkill.

 

He hears Vernon rustling through the DVD's while he puts the popcorn in the microwave. 

 

He doesn’t know what to do except just stand in the kitchen away from Vernon. He wasn’t sure of his feelings yet, but he knew he felt something for the barista. It was obvious by the amount of times he had to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans throughout the movie. 

 

“Seungkwan?” Vernon calls from the living room. He walks to the archway that seperated the kitchen and the living room and sticks his head out. “Do you have Toy Story?” the boy asks. Seungkwan has to duck back into the kitchen to hide his blushing cheeks. Why was Vernon so fucking adorable. 

 

“Yeah it should be in the other case.” Seungkwan shouts. He jumps at the sound of the microwave beeping.

 

He pauses pouring the popcorn into a bowl when he hears Vernon whisper shout happily when he sees the array of Disney Pixar movies Seungkwan owns. He was going to have to do something about the way he was feeling fast. 

 

He walks back into the living room and places the popcorn on the coffee table. 

 

“Did you decide the next movie?” he asks, watching as the other pulls out DVD’s from the case. 

 

“I’m in between Beuty and the Beast and Lilo and Stitch. Maybe I’ll ask the others when they get back.” Vernon shrugs. Seungkwan nods, hiding his face behind his jacket sleeve. 

 

“You good?” Vernon gets up and takes the seat next to Seungkwan, sitting awfully close to him.  

 

“Yeah.” he chokes out. 

 

He wasn’t okay. 

 

Vernon reaches for Seungkwan’s hand, holding it in his, despite the fact that Seungkwan was sure his palm was sweaty and hot. 

He makes eye contact with Vernon and suddenly they’re kissing, hot breath mingling, his hands reaching for Vernon’s hair, tugging slightly. 

 

He doesn’t know how it happened, but he focuses on deepening the kiss. Vernon grabs one of his thighs, pulling his leg over his lap, trying to get Seungkwan as close to him as possible. The kiss is hot and Seungkwan finds himself lying on his back on the couch, Vernon over him, his leg wrapped around his waist. He tugs on Vernon’s shirt, not knowing what else to do with his hands. The one is snaked in Vernon’s lilac hair and it’s soft and perfect. 

 

Just like Vernon’s lips against his. He moans softly when Vernon runs his hand under Seungkwan’s shirt, running against the expanse of his stomach, pinching at his side slightly. 

 

Vernon moves his kisses down the other’s jaw, towards his neck, stopping at his exposed shoulder to leave stronger, darker, marks there. Seungkwan chuckles thinking about how he really didn’t think doing something about his crush would mean this. He’s still caught off guard, but he let’s himself go to the feeling of Vernon pressing against him so nicely. 

 

They kiss again, their tongues running along each other, breathing heavily. 

 

The knock on the door startles them, causing Vernon to sit up, his hand still under Seungkwan’s shirt. 

 

“That’s them.” He says. Seungkwan doesn’t do anything but just stares at Vernon above him, lavender hair messed up and lips bitten red. He looks so fucking good and Seungkwan has half a mind to pull him back down to continue kissing, but their friends are standing outside waiting to be let in. 

 

He gets up to let the others in, cringing at Seokmin’s loud voice announcing that they’ve brought drinks and chocolate bars. 

 

He fixes his shirt, ignoring the look that Jihoon sends him. He knows he knows what went down, even if Seungkwan still doesn’t know.

 

They watch Beauty and the Beast, Jihoon sitting between the two and it goes well until Seokmin, Soonyoung and Jihoon get up to leave. They leave, taking the leftover drinsk and food with them, and Jihoon sends him that same look when he walks out the door. 

 

Vernon appears next to him, placing a hand gingerly on his shoulder, sending chills down his spine. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans and turns around to face Vernon. He’d have to sooner or later. 

 

"So." Seungkwan starts. He doesn't get to finish because Vernon has him pressed against the door, kissing him.

 

Maybe talking could be left for later, he thinks, deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around Vernon's neck to pull him closer. The others lips are soft and and Seungkwan just wants to stay like that forever, but he knows that not talking about things is a bad idea. He pulls away from Vernon, as far as he can get, which is not far, their breath still mixing and noses touching.

 

"I thought you weren't gay." Vernon laughs, saying what Seungkwan had been thinking the entire time.

 

"I thought so too." he whispers, placing a light kiss on Vernon's cheek.

 

"Glad I could be there for your experimenting."

 

Seungkwan is a little put off by that response. He doesn't think that Vernon is just someone he's experimenting with. He knows he likes the other. He's pretty sure he really really likes the other and maybe if given enough time, he could feel something more. He wants to tell the other that he's more than that, but he's pulled into a kiss before he could get it out.

 

He lets himself get lost in the feeling of the other pressed tight against him, trying to feel as much of the other as he possibly can. 

  
  


X

 

Vernon's palm is sweaty in Seungkwan's as he pulls the other along the boardwalk.

 

They're on their third date and if Seungkwan was modest, this would be about the time he finally puts out for Vernon, but that happened after their first movie night and he's not ashamed at all by his actions.

 

He's pretty sure Vernon started calling him his boyfriend on their unofficial second date, but now that they're on their third "official" date, and all of their friends know that they're dating and it's going great.

 

He takes the cotton candy that Vernon hands him and takes a piece, feeding it to the other.

 

"You know, it's 2019. You don't have to label yourself." Vernon says, his tongue reaching to lick a piece of cotton candy on his lip. Seungkwan sighs. They've been dodging around the topic since that night. Seungkwan wasn't sure about his sexuality at all and wasn't really trying to define himself. He just knew that he liked Vernon and that was all he needed to say on that matter.

 

"I know, babe. And that's why I'm gonna do just that. So when Minghao asks me again, I'm just gonna tell him to mind his own business." Seungkwan states. Vernon nods, wrapping an arm around Seungkwan and pulling him to his side. He places a soft kiss on top of his head and they continue walking towards the ferris wheel.

 

"Wanna make out at the top? I think that's so romantic." Vernon smiles, taking another piece of cotton candy.

 

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow my [twt](http://twitter.com/wukrisis) and talk to me about verkwan and how all of svt is insanely thicc


End file.
